<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encomenda (In)discreta by lucyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935009">Encomenda (In)discreta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyeol/pseuds/lucyeol'>lucyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun é dramático e escandoloso nessa fic sim, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyeol/pseuds/lucyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o vizinho gostoso de Baekhyun recebe sua encomenda totalmente discreta. Pra não dizer o contrário.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encomenda (In)discreta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primeira vez postando no AO3!! Eu sei que aqui não tanto alcance para fanfics brasileiras, mas ando lendo bastante em inglês por aqui e acho a plataforma fantástica! Pretendo passar todas as fics que eu escrevi em outra plataforma pra cá e quem sabe também escrever em inglês as novas (caso eu volte a escrever kkkkkk).<br/>Essa fanfic é de 2018, que eu lembre foi betada, mas eu lembro de ter me divertido muito escrevendo essa, é totalmente crack viu gente, então não esperem tudo bem detalhado não. Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senhor!</p><p>Hoje é o dia!</p><p>Hoje é o dia da sacanagem!</p><p>Minha encomenda chega hoje e vou poder limpar ela, usar direitinho... Bem, na vida de Byun Baekhyun, pinto não se encontra, só de plástico.</p><p>Sabem o porquê da minha felicidade hoje?</p><p>Finalmente meu pacote da loja de sex shop online, Elyxion, vai chegar e eu encomendei dois dildos da nova coleção e estou louco para poder começar a usá-los. Sou um cliente fiel dessa marca, sempre me entregam com rapidez e a caixa vem bem discreta pra não chamar atenção dos meus vizinhos fuxiqueiros, vulgo Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ok, tá.</p><p>Vou admitir que o Do tem um corpo de tirar inveja, um cabelo raspado bonitinho e com uns olhos...Jesus! Que olhos! Penetram minha alma e meu ói, nem vou mais falar disso.</p><p>Mas isso não dá o direito dele ficar enchendo meu saco e se meter em situações alheias.</p><p>Teve um dia em que eu estava estendendo minhas cuecas no varal e do nada só ouço:</p><p>- Nossa Byun, como cuecas tão pequenas sustentam esse bundão que você tem?</p><p>Tarado.</p><p> Sempre olho pros lados quando estou na varanda agora, a peste mora no apartamento da frente, que infelizmente mostra a vista da sala um do outro. Nunca, viu? Nunca olhei pra casa dele, talvez só uma vez em que ele estava malhando perto da televisão, mas só isso! Nada mais.</p><p>Mas estou aqui, prontinho, todo depilado esperando pelo meu pacote e nada dele chegar...</p><p>É normal pedir reembolso com só 30 minutos de atraso do carteiro?</p><p>Porque já estou esfumando de raiva, cancelei a saída com os meus amigos só pra festejar sozinho em casa. Afinal, melhor pau de plástico que faz bom serviço do que boys embustes que não te tratam bem e ainda nem sabem usar a jibóia direito.</p><p>Ouço a campainha da minha casa tocar.</p><p>Finalmente!</p><p>Porém, assim que abro a porta feliz achando que encontraria o carteiro Kwan, me deparo com o vizinho asqueroso/gostoso, Kyungsoo.</p><p>- O que faz aqui, seu inferno em forma de gente?</p><p>- Isso são modos de me tratar, bebê? – abriu um sorriso presunçoso.</p><p>- Bebê? Se enxergue, garoto! Vai malhar pra pegar mulher, vai! Se bem que eu acho que as mulheres são espertas o suficiente pra não mexer com caras como você.</p><p>- Não pensei que ia receber ódio gratuito enquanto estou fazendo caridade...</p><p>- Caridade? De que porra de caridade você está falando?</p><p>- Dessa.</p><p>E mostrou o pacote em suas mãos, mas minha encomenda estava diferente dessa vez. Tinha a descrição do produto em letras garrafais na frente da caixa. Acho que veio por outra distribuidora...</p><p>Ih... Que vergonha...</p><p>- Acho que confundiram os prédios... E já que somos do mesmo andar e mesma numeração, o carteiro deve ter entregado errado.</p><p>Maldito carteiro Kwan! Vou esganar ele todinho!</p><p>- Bem... Obrigado? – tentei pegar a caixa de suas mãos, mas ele resistiu.</p><p>- Não pensei que precisasse de dois desses pra se satisfazer, Byun... – chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou baixinho- Deve ter um cuzinho bem guloso, hein?</p><p>Eu vou matar esse desgraçado...</p><p>- O cu é meu! –gritei alto mesmo- Faço o que quiser com ele, posso enfiar um, dois, três se eu quiser, ok? Não te diz nada!</p><p>Kyungsoo se sobressaltou e ficou com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>- Não, certo... – disse desconsertado- Eu... Toma aí... – entregou o pacote.</p><p>- Muito bem... Bom garoto... – tratei como um cachorrinho mesmo.</p><p>Se bem que Kyungsoo é um cachorrão...</p><p>Deus me livre, mas quem me dera.</p><p>- Eu não sou cachorro pra você me tratar dessa forma! – ficou nervosinho, foi?</p><p>- Mas age como um, seu babaca!</p><p>- Babaca, huh? – se inclinou para o meu rosto- Então se divirta usando esses pintos inúteis de plástico na sua bunda! Espero que saiba que isso nunca vai substituir o original... – abriu um sorriso de canto, abaixando seus olhos para o cós da sua calça.</p><p>Esse menino é uma praga mesmo, uma delícia, mas não!</p><p>- Muito bom, senhor Do Kyungsoo. Vou me divertir muito sozinho... Já que afinal, sei me dar prazer, diferente de outras pessoas que não conseguem excitar ninguém. – olhei o corpo dele de cima pra baixo, lancei veneno mesmo.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou com os olhos arregalados e todo cheio de ódio, aquela era minha deixa perfeita para encerrar aquela conversa estranha. Fechei a porta com toda a minha força, bem na cara dele. Bem feito! Esse desgraçado gostoso.</p><p>Agora que estou sozinho, depois da minha pseudo vergonha, está na hora de extravasar.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava errado em um ponto.</p><p>Tudo bem que dildos são diferentes de um pênis real (o que é óbvio, seria biologicamente impossível deles serem iguais), eles dão muito prazer sim e quem sabe usar, fica mais prazeroso ainda.</p><p>Já estava perto de dar 21 horas da noite, e eu ainda tinha que concluir minha missão do dia.</p><p>Limpei os dois dildos com bastante cautela, fui até meu quarto, liguei minha luzinha vermelha que tinha também comprado na internet, acendi algumas velas que estavam na cabeceira da minha cama e me observei no espelho que ficava em frente ao meu móvel. Gosto de observar meu corpo enquanto uso meus brinquedinhos, além de ser extremamente excitante, te dá uma autoestima maravilhosa.</p><p>Retirei minha roupa lentamente, ainda encarando o espelho, sentindo calafrios a cada peça que eu retirava, quando fiquei devidamente nu, me estimulei um pouquinho,  puxei meus mamilos lentamente, me masturbava na mesma frequência e ao mesmo tempo me esfregava no lençol da cama. Finalmente teria minha noite desejada.</p><p>Assim que adentrei o dildo, senti um desconforto inicial que foi logo sendo esquecido, já que porra, ele estava massageando tão bem, não hesitei em gemer alto mesmo, nem ligo pros meus vizinhos, aquilo estava muito bom para não ser aproveitado em sua capacidade total.</p><p>Quando eu estava pegando o ritmo, ouvi a campainha do apartamento tocar.</p><p>- Mas não é possível... - comentei com raiva.</p><p>Quem estaria me perturbando nessa hora?</p><p>Corri pra pegar um roupão e andei com passos fortes para a sala. Estou puto!</p><p>Assim que abri, vi uma pessoa que não gostaria (gostaria sim) de ver tão cedo.</p><p>- É o que demônio? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui em casa? Talvez, sua dignidade? – quero que esse homem saia daqui o mais rápido possível. Empatou minha foda pessoal.</p><p>- Só estava curioso. Se você sabe realmente usar o dildo...  - ele estava com um sorriso muito estranho.</p><p>Avemaria! Me ajuda senhor!</p><p>- Perdeu alguma coisa no meu cu, então? – continuo na defensiva mesmo, o que esse menino quer?</p><p>- Perdi. Mas encontrei agora. – se aproximou de mim.</p><p>Que?</p><p>- Que? – tô confuso.</p><p>- Encontrei o faltava no seu cu... – me agarrou e me falou no meu ouvido- O meu pau nele.</p><p>Roçou o pau dele no meu corpinho do nada, mas nossa! Que delícia, viu?</p><p>- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo... – rosnei.</p><p>- Não estou não. A sua encomenda errada foi a deixa perfeita pra eu falar com você de novo. E quando vi que era um dildo... Baekhyun...- fez uma pausa- Fiquei o resto do dia todo imaginando você se fodendo com ele... Queria ver ao vivo...</p><p>Estou sem palavras... Isso foi uma declaração?</p><p> Que romântico... Eu digo sim!</p><p>- Então venha ver... – afinal né amores, não vou perder essa oportunidade.</p><p>Kyungsoo pareceu surpreso de início, fechei a porta e conduzi ele até meu quarto, assim que entrou ficou observando o ambiente.</p><p>- Parece que você se preparou todinho só pra usar seu brinquedinho, né? – disse, descrente da situação.</p><p>- Claro, e agora você vai ver de camarote como eu faço isso. – o empurrei na cadeira próxima ao espelho.</p><p>Voltei para a minha cama, mas dessa vez a situação era diferente, eu tinha plateia.</p><p>Tirei novamente minhas roupas lentamente, só que dessa vez olhando bem nos olhos dele, tirando peça por peça com cuidado, refazendo todo o ciclo que estava fazendo sozinho.</p><p>Estimulei meus mamilos, me enrosquei na cama e não tirava os olhos dos dele e via que este se encontrava totalmente hipnotizado, esfregando suas mãos por dentro da bermuda.</p><p>Assim que inseri o brinquedo de novo dentro de mim, fechei meus olhos e senti-o entrando bem fundo, e mesmo com plateia, gemi alto, continuei estocando forte e já começava a cavalgar no dildo com força, porém fui parado por duas mãos fortes. Quando abri meus olhos, estava ele. Meu vizinho totalmente nu e duro em cima de mim.</p><p>- Não consigo ficar só te observando, Byun. Preciso te tocar. – Aquilo foi um pedido? Nem precisa pedir amor, só caia dentro.</p><p>- Então toque. – simples, né?</p><p>Kyungsoo me puxou para um beijo sedento, puxava meus cabelos, chupava minha língua com força, já dava pra perceber que ele era do tipo selvagem. E eu consigo me encaixar em qualquer estilo, mas esse era meu favorito, não vou mentir.</p><p>- Sempre quis fazer isso...</p><p>Foi o que disse antes de morder meus mamilos e lambê-los com destreza, enquanto fazia isso, sentia seus dedos tirando o dildo lentamente de mim e o substituindo pelos seus dedos grossos, enfiou três de vez e os colocava com rudeza na minha entrada.</p><p>Porra, aquilo estava mais gostoso do que pensei que seria.</p><p>Kyungsoo tratava meu corpo como se ele fosse algum tipo de deus, massageava todos os cantos dele, o alisava e o lambia e ao mesmo tempo o maltratava, com chupões, arranhões e tapas.</p><p>Depois de tanto estímulo, o Do retirou os dedos e nem me deixou descansar, colocou a camisinha com uma rapidez absurda e logo meteu o pau dele dentro de mim. Claro que era melhor que um dildo, o sentia pulsando e a cada estocada, eu e ele ficávamos mais loucos.</p><p>Eu mordia seus lábios durante o beijo, ele metia forte na minha entrada enquanto estapeava minha bunda. Nós dois ficamos em um ritmo frenético até o Do gozar, e logo depois, eu gozei também.</p><p>Ambos caímos na cama, lado a lado.</p><p>Porra, eu acabei de transar com meu vizinho gostoso, eu realmente não escrevi nenhuma fanfic sobre isso, nós transamos de verdade!</p><p>- Se eu soubesse que seria tão gostoso assim, teria furtado suas encomendas passadas, só pra aparecer na porta da sua casa... – o gostoso começou a conversa.</p><p>- Eu te aceitaria até sem encomenda. Se bem que você carrega uma grande encomenda todos os dias com você... – tô falando do pau dele sim, que negócio enorme, maior do que era nos meus sonhos. Não vou dizer que não gostei...</p><p>- Devo admitir que você sabe usar muito bem seus brinquedinhos... Mas não aguentei, não nasci pra ser voyeur, e perto de você é quase impossível...</p><p>- Eu tenho vários brinquedos diferentes, além do dildo. Se quiser experimentar, já sabe pra quem recorrer...</p><p>- Podemos começar a testar agora?</p><p>- Oh, se podemos!</p><p>Hoje é o dia!</p><p>Hoje é o dia da sacanagem!</p><p>Sempre estive certo.</p><p>Só não achei que seria com meu vizinho gostoso, não tão babaca quanto eu pensava.</p><p>Depois de tantas vezes que transamos naquela noite, nossos encontros ficaram mais frequentes e intensos também.</p><p>Amém meus dildos! E amém o pau de Kyungsoo!</p><p>Bem, até que a encomenda errada me proporcionou muitas coisas interessantes...</p><p>Muito interessantes mesmo...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>